


One dance one song a whole lifetime

by WindXLicus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I need you know, I think the kissing going to be weirddd, Lady Antebellum, M/M, and sing to, hang with karkat, theres singing, they gonna dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindXLicus/pseuds/WindXLicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Errr<br/>Sollux asks Eridan to dance<br/>Eridan being the prince he is says no until sollux challenges him to a sing off<br/>And finally gets him to dance<br/>And they ya know<br/>TALK on the balcony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The seashore dork

He was a good dancer he would admit.But when at the ball of the Royal prince, who could refuse Aradia who wanted a different sort of adventure.  
He stood by the drinks and finger snacks, wondering how he came to be in this position again. He leaned back to give it a thought. I guess you can say it start the day before yesterday he was near the ocean shore collecting shells to make a necklace for aradia birthday which was coming up.The aries had a way of making things hard for him but he loved her she was his best friend in the whole world and the only who knew how to calm him down when he went into rages. Running down to his special spot where no one knew and where he could find a whole lot of seashells. As he ran he came upon this black and purple thing he was going to ignore it because he it wasn't any of his business.  
But as he got closer he got closer he saw it was a guy, and the one guy he honestly couldn't believe it was.He stopped and kicked his leg "You alive ED or dead?" He kicked him again before waiting for a response.

\---ED  
He looked up from under his arm to see the heterochromic eyes looking down at him and he smiled, of course he'd see him.The whole reason he was laying down in the sand, was because of this different colored eyed free soul who did as he pleased. As he was lost in his sappy romantic thought he was kicked harder before he stuttering,holding his leg in pain."HEY sol that hurt! Why did you kick me so hard it's going to bruise! I am a prince, what will everyone think when they see this?" He gave a quick snarl getting up and holding his leg and looking at sollux again "And what are you doing down here anyways?"

\---Sol  
"Well I was checking to see if you was alive or dead.Since it's obvious you aren't dead I'm going to go now" He got ready to run again when ED grabbed his leg making him halt. "What is it ED need to be carried somewhere, if tha--" Before he could finish his sentence Eridan had stood up and was hugging him. He didn't want to hug back..But before he knew what he was saying he spoke "I miss you ED" Eridan only hugged him tighter. He couldn't do this and he felt like he might break down right there he pushed Eridan away and his head fell down "I...I have to go find seashells for AA birthday ....so...bye ED ..." Before Eridan could ask anything sollux took off running and then stopped "BE SURE TO GET HER SOMETHING" And he was gone before Eridan could even say anything.

\--ED

He stood there before getting himself to walk toward where he had left his ride, and sat on the hood of his car. He didn't really know what was he going to do.He suddenly had the best thought ever he picked up his phone and opened up pesterchum and clicked apocalypseArisen and started **  
**

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  apocalypseArisen [AA]

CA: hey ara i got somethin to ask you

AA: sure what can i d0 f0r y0u

CA:wwell...


	2. A suspicious invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He invites her.  
> She is a bit weirded out  
> Agrees  
> And he asks  
> She tells  
> Its not like it's hurting anyone right?

CA: so i hear its your birthday soon. and my big bash party coming up..  
AA: yeah s0  
CA: i wwas wwonderfin if you and three guest wwanted in  
AA: whats the catch  
CA: wwhat no there is none  
AA: alright..i d0nt kn0w whether t0 believe that 0r n0t  
CA: come on aradia im just tryin to be a nice guy here  
AA:alright fine ill c0me  
CA: do you knoww wwho ya bringing so they havve a seat reservved  
AA: ill have t0 get back t0 y0u 0n that  
CA: alright tell me wwhen you figure it out  
AA: alright

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

\---ED  
Now all that was left was to make sure he came. You leaned back into your car seat, sitting up you start the car up and head home. Because now was the time to make sure everything was ready. Your down the drive way when you see your cousin feferi coming out with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend was short in stature and had this weird thing for cats, which you don't understand fit with your cousins fishy like personality but whatever floats her boat ((No pun intended)). You shut off the car and walk up to the door when feferi jumps on you, you nearly toppling over but catching yourself before you do. "FF what are you f--" Before you could finish shes shoving a large box into your hands. "Take this mister big swig party goer I won't be here for your party. I'll be on vacation with Nep" She gave one of her famous smiles before turning and running off, you didn't say thank you. You hurry inside and close the door behind you, running up to your room. You open the door to your room locking it as you toss off your shoes and sit on your bed and tear open the gift. "It's beautiful" you say out loud. Its purple satin fabric laced together to the top to bottom of a grey goldish shirt.Which has your zodiac sign in the middle in bold purple print. You absolutely adored it and decide it was what you was going to wear the night of the party.  
You couldn't wait..

 

\---AA

You thought it was weird. For eridan to do anything with you, you mean yeah you guys talked bout not about anything other then Sollux..which usually ended with you helping their friendship. She reopened her Trollian app on her phone and looked for his name.

apocalypseArisen [AA] begin trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: hey  
TA: 2up  
AA: i just g0t invited t0 his party  
TA: really 2o are you goiing  
AA: i already said yes and i can invite guest  
TA: really   
AA: want to c0me

As if she couldn't read his mind

TA: ii dont know aa iim pretty 2ure ii have load2 of codiing to do  
AA: n0 y0ur c0ming   
TA: are you goiing to make me  
AA: yeah i am s0 be ready  
TA: what tiime?  
AA: i need to invite s0me0ne else i was thinking tavros  
TA: 2ure cool just know gm goiing to be all over hiim and you cant protect hiim  
AA: yes i am thinking ab0ut that and d0nt believe itll be a pr0blem  
TA: alriight then  
AA: ill c0ntact him then  
TA: alriight bye aa  
AA: bye s0llux

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Make a list on things you need to do before the night comes and get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gog  
> I don't know  
> This this  
> Hehe  
> I'm going to toy with yall  
> Idk who knows


	3. I just need you now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just need you  
> I want you  
> You have to be by my side

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] 

AA: want t0 g0 t0 this party at eridans place   
CT:D --> Depending on the day I may have to reschedule something   
AA: its 0n my wriggling day s0 its g0ing t0 be at his place i wanted t0 kn0w if y0u wanted t0 g0 with me as my date   
CT: D--> That is awfully tempting so as long as I can bring my moirail then yes I would   
AA: alright she can be tavr0s date s0 itll be me y0u s0llux nepeta and tavr0s   
CT: D--> If that inferior life form harms her in any way he shall be ground to dust with no other proper way to say it will be gruesome and STRONG dangerous intent will be there   
AA: haha alright ill tell him bye n0w   
CT: D--> Bye

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] 

 

\--AA After messaging Tavros you go to pick out an outfit.One that'd match Equius blue colors. "Black maybe, but red works to" You litter your room with dresses. She decided on the Red cut satin dress, which only reached to her knees then down her ankles in a long slide cut. She grabbed some black sandel pumps as well to complete it. Well looks like every things all ready. -The next day Sollux had parked in front of Aradia house with Equius,nepeta and tavros. Getting into the car was a bit harder then she expected, but once she got seated she pulled the end of her dress in and smiled at everyone. "Alright, is everyone ready ?" They all nodded and sollux pulled out and headed to the party 

\---Sol And that's how you ended up here...at this stupid party. You was dressed in a tux which mix with white and black(Tailored of course). Now he's drinking some of the punch by the table, when Eridan sends him a glare and turns.Confusion bustled across his face before he got a good idea.The kind that would make him look like a fool but this is the best time as any he guess.And boy was he going to regret it later, he laughed inwardly. He walks over to the area housing the music system and picks up the mic "ED you nookstain upon my very life. This is to you" And he turns to the DJ and tells him what which song to start.

 

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

 

\--ED 

Your blushing red mad now and you know he's looking at you. Before you have a chance to turn and run Nepeta is pushing you toward him and you give her a quick look but the only thing is a small smirk and a "Go get him". Now your right next to him with a mic in hand.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

\--Sol  
Wow you can't believe he actually came up here, but the smile on your face is the only thing giving it away.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

\--ED   
You think your going to tell him. 

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now.

You drag out the last sentence while looking at him. Before the blush reaches your ears and your smiling.  
Your both given a round of applause, before you take his mic and yours sitting them down and grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the balcony.  
"Sol there's somefin ive been wanting to tell you--" 

\--Be the group looking

They stare and wait

\--Sol  
As you glare at everyone to get lost, they scramble and you turn to him "Yeah ED? I wanted to tell you some.."  
Was all you said before you found a pair of lip smashed against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Being sung is I need you know by Lady A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErEjm1t4uOQ
> 
> And the dress Aradia would wear   
> http://www.haywoodcoc.com/images/Jovani/V-Neck-Sequin-Red-Jovani-Dress-With-Cut-Outs.jpg
> 
> The dress Nepeta would wear  
> http://www.thefashionpolice.net/images/Lanvin-green-dress.jpg


	4. We don't have forever we have till death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make out  
> Confess and be together

\---Sol  
Grabbing his waist and pull him closer, because that's the only thing you want to do.He's pushing you into the wall and you pull him closer making your kiss all new levels deeper. You bite his lower lip pulling it down to gain entrance and dominate his mouth with your own tongue and don't give him a second to breathe. Wow is all you can think as he grinds against you and whoa are you getting into this a little to much!

\---ED  
Your sure that you had him under you only for him to turn it around on you! You pull away spit coming in between you both, which sollux quickly cleans and looks you in the eyes and you stare at his heterochromia you blurt out "I'm red for you" as your face turns a light hue of purple. He looks at you and hits the side of your head making you flaunt to the side "HEY WHAT WHAT was that for ?!" you nearly yell and when you look up hes laughing.The douche is laughing for hitting you in the head and all you can do is gawk before falling to your knees and crying.

\---Sol

Stop laughing and hug him "I'm red for you to fish face" and you now he's crying even worse then before. "What are you crying for now?! I said I was red for you!" And now your on your back.Your going to need to fix this before it becomes a habit of his to throw you against things, you doubt your body could handle something like that. Hes mumbling something you can't understand, so you stand up and sit him in front of you "Be my matesprit you idiot" and now you know he's going crazy because he's yelling and doing some weird screeching and oh great heres aradia and feferi.

\---AA  
"What did you do sollux?" You give him a look of pure concern and anger before feferi pats your shoulder and gives a honestly sweet smile "It's alright he does this! when he's happy I mean" you both look at them and before sollux can speak up Eridan is up with his prideful face and says he has an announcement to make.Which he then walks back into the party and grabs a mic. You turn back to sollux who's groaning leaning against a wall you walk over to him and ask him whats up and when he gets ready to speak Eridan speaks up for him.

\---ED   
"Me and sol are matesprit.That's all"

\---AA  
Oh.

\---Sol

Ughhh 

\---ED  
Walk around after being congratulated and then head over to the very reason your nearly prancing around and hug him.   
Man your glad you invited him ...you mean Aradia to this party.

\---Sol   
Hug your idiot and go live with him.Be happy and stuff and all the great things of being in this quadrant

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't need to put in an extra chapter  
> I might put the rest of those live things  
> But not sure. I am going to think bout it   
> And for now, derpaherp
> 
>  
> 
> Oh my gosh I seriously can't believe I wrote this ..don't hate me..or do idk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah the chapter is short. I'll write them longer as we go on..but I like keeping them short so I might keep it like that.


End file.
